Promises Made, Broken and Kept
by Take Me Back To Gallifrey
Summary: Shal and Brennan Break up, Brennan ends up with someone else but i'm not saying who and Shal has a at last. Please Read and Review.
1. Broken Promises

Disclaimer: I don't own mutant x so until I do please don't sue me.

ok guys after some much needed and apprieciated advise from certain ppl, you know who you are i have taken the storys Broken Promises, Moving On and Family and put them together in one story. i will be adding more chapters as fast as i can type them. enjoy and please keep reviewing they really do keep me going. : )

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Broken Promises**

As Shalimar sat on her bed packing her bags silent tears fell down her face. She looked at the necklace in her hands. It was a silver heart shaped locket. He'd given it to her for her birthday. He'd had it engraved for her _'To Shalimar, my love forever, Brennan'_.

Forever. That was the most painful word in the world to her. She remembered when he gave her that locket. He'd promised her he would love her forever. He promised her they would always be together. He promised her he would never leave her. He broke all his promises. She let out a sob as she placed the delicate little necklace on the bedside table and carried on packing.

They'd been so happy together for the first few months, so in love. They'd spent almost every minute of every day together. Brennan would read her poetry as she ran her fingers through his dark hair. Her heart would skip a beat whenever he looked at her.

Then one day every thing seemed to change. He wouldn't look her in the eye anymore. He started avoiding her. He stopped smiling at her.

Then he started trying to goad her into arguments with him. He'd stay out all night and wouldn't tell her why. He'd flirt with other girls in front of her. He was trying to make her hate him. It didn't work; she loved him too much to ever hate him. All it did was break her heart.

She spent so many nights crying over him with Emma, Jesse and even Adam trying to comfort her. Eventually she felt like she was getting over him. She could even be in the same room as him. She didn't notice the little looks and smiles between him and Emma at first. The same looks and smiles he used to give her.

To say she was shocked when the told the other three that they were a couple was an understatement. She wanted to rip both of their hearts out just to show them what she was feeling. Emma had cried as she tried to her friend that they hadn't meant to fall in love. That it had just happened but she couldn't listen to it.

She didn't want him to love someone else. He promised to love her forever. She ran to her room as fast as her legs would carry her. She collapsed onto her bed and cried so hard that she thought she might drown in her own tears.

Later she had gone to Emma and told her she was happy for them both. It felt like someone had stabbed her in the heart as she said it. But she had to say it for Emma's sake. None of this was her fault.

She zipped up her bag and double checked that she had everything she needed. She sealed up an envelope with Adam's name written on it and left it lying on her pillow. She knew he would understand why she had to go. She couldn't be around Brennan anymore. It was killing her.

She lifted her bag onto her shoulder and took one last look around the room as she placed her com-ring down beside the little silver locket and walked out of the door.


	2. Moving On

Disclaimer: I still don't own mutant x but if I did Brennan and Jesse would both have had their shirts off a lot more. Please don't sue me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Moving On**

They were all in the kitchen making dinner together. Adam was chopping carrots, Jesse was stirring something and Brennan and Emma were setting out plates and everything. But there was one person missing.

Jesse walked down to Shalimar's room and knocked on the door. There was no answer but that wasn't too unusual. Shalimar's cat DNA meant that you could march an entire brass band through her room while she was asleep and she wouldn't even notice.

He pushed to door open expecting to see her curled up on her bed asleep but she wasn't there. Then he noticed the empty drawers, the letter on her pillow and the silver locket and ring on the bedside table.

"Oh Shal, why didn't you tell me?" he said to the air around him.

He picked up the things the feral had left and walked back to the kitchen. He wanted to hit Brennan. This was all his fault.

"Shalimar's gone" he said as he put the necklace and ring in front of them and handed the letter to Adam.

"This is all my fault" Emma said with her voice full of self loathing.

"No. None of this is you're fault" Brennan placed his hands on his girlfriends shoulders.

Adam couldn't believe it as he looked at the letter in his hands. Her hand writing was so small and neat. He knew she'd been upset about Brennan and Emma but he never thought she would leave. He should have talked to her, made sure she was ok. Maybe he could have convinced her to stay.

He didn't feel much like dinner anymore. He walked down to the lab so he could be on his own to read Shalimar's letter. He turned the little white envelope over in his hands and opened it. He could see some of the words were smudged. She must have been crying as she wrote it.

_Dear Adam_

_I'm so sorry. I didn't want it to end up like this but I just can't be here anymore._

_I thought I would be ok._

_I tried so hard to make it ok but I can't do it anymore._

_I love him so much its tearing my heart in two._

_I can't stay and watch him be happy with someone else._

_I can't watch him love someone else._

_I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life._

_I don't know where I'm going yet. I don't know if I'll ever be back._

_I'll miss you._

_Tell Emma it not her fault. She's my sister and she will always be my sister._

_Tell Jesse I love him and I'll call him as soon as I get settled._

_I'll call you in a couple of days so you don't need to worry too much but you probable will anyway. I love you. There's nothing you could've said to make me stay._

_Tell Brennan I said good bye._

_Shalimar_

"Oh Shal. How did things get into such a mess?" he said wiping tears from his eyes.

Jesse walked through the lab door. His eyes were red like he'd been crying. Adam knew Shalimar wouldn't mind if he showed Jesse the letter. The young molecular's eyes filled with tears as he read the letter.

Emma was lying on her bed, tears rolling silently down her face. She didn't notice Brennan watching her until he spoke.

"Em, we knew this wasn't going to be easy" he sat down beside her and put a hand on her leg.

"I didn't think it would be this hard" she sobbed

"She's my best friend Bren, my sister and we broke her heart. How could we do that to her?"

"We haven't done any thing wrong. Shal and I had already broken up before we got together. It's not our fault if she couldn't handle it."

"How can you be so insensitive Brennan?" she asked as she got up and walked out of the door.

He chased after her. He hadn't meant it to come out like that. He just didn't see any thing wrong in what they were doing. He had loved Shalimar. Or at least he thought he had loved her. What he had with Emma was so different.

With Shal it had like a magnetic pull. He had been drawn to her and he couldn't escape it. It had been so intense at first. But after a while it started to wear off. With Emma he felt his knees go weak every time she spoke to him. He wanted to take care of her and protect her. He knew he loved her and she loved him.

He finally caught up with her by the dojo.

"I'm sorry. I didn't meant it." He wrapped his arms around her like a comfortable jumper.

"I know. I just hope she's ok."

Shalimar Fox didn't really know why she was about to do this. She just knew it was the right time to do it as she walked into the man's office.

"Hi dad. Long time no see."


	3. Family

Disclaimer: I don't own mutant x but I wish I did

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Family**

"What are you doing here? I told you I never wanted to see you again until you were normal."

"And I thought you'd be happy to see me."

Shalimar walked over to her fathers and sat down without being asked.

"You still haven't answered my question Shalimar. What are you doing here?"

"I need something from you."

"Oh and what do you need from me that you can't get from those freaks you live with?"

She tried to laugh the comment off but it still hurt.

"First off 'dad' we are not freaks we're new mutants and second I don't think any of them has mums address."

"What do you want your mothers address for?"

"Because I want to talk to her. Just because you'll be happier if I dropped off the face of the earth doesn't mean she would. So do you have her address or not?"

He pulled a piece of note paper in front of him and wrote down the address.

"Here" he pushed the paper roughly in the direction of his daughter.

"Now leave. I have an important meeting to attend."

"Well it's been nice seeing you too dad. We really should do this again sometime."

She walked from her father's office and headed for her bike with her mothers address in her hand.

She parked her bike a little bit down the street from her mother's house. She wasn't sure what she was going to say to her. She hadn't even seen her mother since they had thrown her into a mental hospital when she was 10 years old. She suspected that her father had more to do with that decision than her mother.

She got off her bike and walked up the street. She didn't know if her mother would even recognise her after all these years.

She knocked on the door a little louder than she normally would have. She was so nervous. The door opened and her mother stood in front of her looking the same as she always had just a little bit older. Her long blonde hair was a little lighter at her hair line and hung around her shoulders just like Shalimar's did.

"Shalimar?" her mother stepped forward and wrapped her daughter in a hug that made Shalimar feel like she was 5 years old again.

"How did you find me?" she asked as she finished hugging Shal.

"I got you're address from dad"

"You've seen your father?" her mother tried to hide the look a disgust at the mention of her ex husband but didn't quite manage it.

"I saw him earlier. We had a nice little chat" her voice was dripping sarcasm.

"You must be freezing. Come in and we can talk." Her mother stepped aside to let her daughter come into the house.

They both sat down on what Shalimar found to be a very comfortable couch.

"Shalimar I'm so sorry for everything we did to you" she had tears in her eyes as she looked at her daughter.

"I know that nothing I can say will ever make up for what was done to you. I just hope you believe that I am truly sorry."

"It's ok. I've had a pretty good life actually, after Adam found me. If it hadn't been for him and the others I don't think I would have been so lucky."

She looked away. She didn't come here to make her mother feel guilty. She came here because she needed to talk to someone who might understand what she was going through.

She told her mother about every thing that had happened in the years they'd been apart. She told her about running away from the mental hospital, being rescued by Adam, meeting Jesse, finding Emma and Brennan, Eckhart and the GSA. Then she told her about falling for Brennan and losing him and about Brennan and Emma. She also told her something that none of the others had known, not even Adam. She was pregnant with Brennan's baby. It was after this last revelation that the tears began to flow.

"Oh Shalimar sweetheart" her mother looked at her crying daughter with eyes full of sympathy.

"What are we going to do with you?" she said softly as she stroked Shalimar's hair.

"I don't know what to do. Every things so mixed up" she sobbed as her mother put an arm around her shoulders.

"Well the first thing you're going to do is stay here tonight then tomorrow you're going to go back and tell Brennan."

"No I can't; I don't ever want to see him again."

"I know you don't sweetheart but he is the baby's father and he does have a right to know. He also has a responsibility to his child."

She knew her mother was right. She also knew it wasn't going to be easy but at least she was going to have her mothers support as well as the others.

She got up early the next morning and had breakfast with her mother. It was wonderful to see her mother laughing and smiling just like she remembered when she was little. Her mother had finally accepted her for the feral that she was. At least that was one good thing to come out of all of this, well she thought as she patted her tummy two good things actually.

She exchanged phone numbers with her mother and promised to let her know what happened after she told Brennan. Then she got on her bike and headed home to sanctuary. She'd only been gone a week but it felt like months.

She walked in and there they all were. Together in the dojo.

"Shal! You're home" Jesse ran forward and hugged her so hard he almost knocked her over.

"We missed you Shal" Adam said as he smiled at her.

Emma and Brennan hung back away from the rest of them. Emma looked like a scared kitten.

"It's ok Em. I'm not mad at you. You didn't mean for this to happen. It's not your fault."

Emma smiled and hugged her friend.

"Brennan I have something to say to you" she took a deep breath

"I'm pregnant and you're the father."

There was a loud thump as Jesse fell off of the chair he was sitting on.


	4. Daddy Dearest

Disclaimer: I still don't own mutant x I'm just borrowing it for this story so don't sue me.

Well here's the next chapter guys. Thank you for all your reviews. I'm not too sure yet of where this story is going so keep reviewing please they are my inspiration.

The song Brennan listens to is 'Behind Blue Eyes' by Limp Bizkit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Daddy Dearest**

It took a few seconds for Shalimar's revelation to sink in before Adam moved forward to congratulate her while Jesse picked him self up off the floor. Emma let out a sob and ran for her room. Brennan went pale and sat on the stairs.

"Do you know how far along you are?" Adam asked full of fatherly concern.

"I think about 10 weeks but I'm not sure. I was hoping you'd be able to confirm it for me."

"Of course. I can run all the tests now." He grinned at her and they walked to the lab together.

The feral's instincts had been right. Adam's tests showed that she was 10 weeks pregnant.

"So is this why you left?" Adam asked as he placed a hand on Shalimar's tummy.

"Partly. I just had to try and work things out before I told anyone."

"Well at least you're back now. You are staying I hope?"

"Of course I'm staying. You don't think I'd make you miss out on playing the doting granddad did you?"

He laughed and kissed her forehead.

Brennan had eventually gone to his room and was now pacing a hole in the floor. He needed a distraction so he switched on his CD player absentmindedly. He didn't even know what CD was in there. He sat on the bed and tried to let the music drown out Shalimar's words.

No one knows what its like

To be the bad man

To be the sad man

Behind blue eyes

And no one knows what its like

To be hated

To be fated

To telling only lies

He couldn't believe it. Part of him hoped she was lying. She couldn't be having his baby. He couldn't deny that the timing that the dates added up. They broke up 2 months ago. She must have gotten pregnant just before they broke up.

No one knows what its like

To feel these feelings

Like I do

And I blame you

How could this be happening to him? This morning his life had been normal and happy. Now his ex girlfriend was pregnant and his girlfriend was probably never going to talk to him again.

No one knows what its like

To be the bad man

To be the sad man

Behind blue eyes

He got up and turned the CD player off. He had to talk to Shalimar.

She was sitting by the fish pond, swishing her hand back and forth through the water. He stopped when he saw her. There she was the mother of his child.

She looked up and saw him watching her. She didn't know why but she suddenly felt sorry for him. She shouldn't have told him about the baby in front of everyone like that. That wasn't fair. No matter what he had done to her he didn't deserve that.

"Hey" she said. She just wished he'd wrap his arms around her like he used to.

"I'm sorry for the way I told you about the baby. You didn't deserve that. Well actually maybe you did" she laughed "but I still shouldn't have done it."

He walked over and sat down beside her as she carried on talking.

"I understand if you don't want anything to do with the baby"

"What?" he reached his hand out slowly and placed it on her tummy.

"How could I not want anything to do with our baby? Did Adam find out how far on you are?"

"Yep. I'm 10 weeks along just like I thought"

"How long have you known?"

"Since the day after I got pregnant. It's a feral thing" she said seeing the puzzled look on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because I wanted to hurt you as much as you hurt me and because I didn't know what I wanted to do. I didn't want to tell anyone until I was sure."

"And you are sure. That you want the baby?"

"That's about the only thing I am sure about right now." She stood up and stretched. She needed something to eat.

"Shal. I'm sorry." He said it without looking at her.

"I know" she walked off to the kitchen.

Emma was lying on her bed. She'd stopped crying, she was just angry now. She didn't even know who she was angry at. She could never be angry at Shal, not with every thing she was going through. She'd sensed so much pain and confusion from her feral sister. She'd also sensed some happiness which was good. It was the first time she'd sensed happiness from her in weeks.

She wasn't even angry with Brennan. He hadn't known Shal was pregnant anymore than he'd known he was going to fall in love with her. She was angry at herself. It didn't matter how many times everyone told her none of this was her fault. She had always felt like she was stealing Shal's boyfriend from her but now she felt like she was stealing her baby's father away.

She couldn't keep thinking like this. She couldn't stay in here all day either. She knew she would have to face them eventually so it might as well be now.

Shalimar had been trough all of the cupboards and the fridge but she still couldn't find anything she wanted. She patted her tummy. "You're really going to have to decide on something little one" she said to her belly "Ooh popcorn. So you like popcorn do you?"

She'd read somewhere that the earlier you talked to you baby the sooner the baby will learn to talk.

Emma could sense the waves of contentment before she even reached the kitchen.

"Hey Shal" she was so nervous she was shaking. She wouldn't blame Shal if she hit her. She probably deserved it.

"Hey Em. Do you wanna share some popcorn?"

"I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to run off like that" she hung her head a little. It reminded Shalimar of a puppy she had when she was 4.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about. If Brennan makes you happy then I'm glad, for both of you." She swung her arm around the psyonic's shoulders.

"Now are you gonna help me eat this popcorn or not?"

Jesse was sitting in his familiar place in front of the computer. He wasn't really doing anything, just trying to suppress the urge to knock Brennan out. This situation was bad enough when it was just Brennan, Shal and Emma involved but now there was going to be a baby in the middle of it all.

He felt so sorry for the girls. He only hoped that their friendship was going to be strong enough to survive. He was starting to get restless at the computer so he decided to head to the recreation room.

He was surprised but happy to see both girls sitting together laughing at a film and sharing popcorn. Maybe they were going to be ok he thought as he sat down between them and grabbed a handful of popcorn.


	5. Baby Fever

Disclaimer: I still don't own mutant x I just inhabit their world for a little while.

Well the time has come for Brennan and Shalimar's baby to make its debut appearance. I'm not sure if I should carry this fic on for another couple of chapters so please review and let me know what you think. Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Baby Fever**

Everyone was getting used to the impending arrival of Brennan and Shalimar's baby. Everyone except for Shalimar that is. The baby was due in 6 weeks and the feral was getting restless. Adam had banned her from going on missions with the rest of the team. He'd also ordered her to stop training as soon as her bump had started to show.

For 3 months she'd been stuck helping Adam in the lab and working on the computers. She was also getting tired of the constant kicking. They'd realised very early on that the baby was definitely at least half feral. Adam said it was the strongest baby kick he'd ever felt and it almost never stopped. Shalimar had also been getting sudden urges to hunt. Adam told her it was just her natural feral instinct being amplified by the baby. He suggested that she try chasing Brennan or Jesse around for a while which did at least make her laugh.

She had found a small diversion when she started decorating the baby's room. She and Emma had a great time picking out all of the colours and the furniture. They'd chosen lemon and pale green for the walls with matching colours on all of the baby's blankets. The furniture was plane white with teddy bears on it.

Adam had started running scans on Shalimar and the baby everyday as feral babies were often born early. Brennan made an effort to be there for every scan, when he wasn't out on a mission or spending time with Emma. He couldn't wait for the baby to be born. He'd already been practicing changing nappies on a dojo simulation Jesse set up for him.

Adam was almost as excited as Brennan. He'd been working on a plan to start baby proofing sanctuary so the baby wouldn't get hurt once it started crawling. He had even been heard humming nursery rhymes while he worked in the lab which had been met by fits of laughter from the others.

Jesse had been trying to come up with some complicated computer programs to keep Shalimar occupied. It didn't matter what he did though she was permanently grouchy. He'd had to change the access codes for the dojo training simulations after the feral had taken to sneaking into the dojo at night and trying to train. She'd finally stopped after she missed a kick and landed on her back. She hadn't been hurt but it had taken her almost 10 minutes to get up and Brennan had given her a lecture about endangering the baby. She's sulked for 2 days after that.

Right now it was 2 o'clock in the morning and Shalimar couldn't sleep. The baby was doing summersaults in her belly. She was just hoping the little one wasn't about to discover its elemental side. She could just about handle being kicked but she wasn't so sure about being electrocuted.

After trying to get comfortable for 15 minutes she gave up and decided to go and see if Adam was still awake. She knew he was usually still working at this time.

Adam was so into whatever experiment he was doing that he didn't notice her at first until she spoke.

"Do you remember what sleep is anymore?" she laughed.

He immediately put down whatever it was he was working on and pulled over a chair for her. He looked like he'd been hoping for some company.

"I could ask you the same thing. Junior isn't causing too much trouble in there I hope?"

"No more than usual. I just can't seem to settle right now"

"Well I might have some good news for you"

"Oh yes?" she looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"I've been going over your last scan and it looks like the baby is getting its self ready to be born. So if the scans are right junior could be here anytime now."

"Are you sure the baby will be ok if it's born this early?"

"Feral babies are almost always born earlier than other babies and everything on the scans looks perfect. Don't worry, the babies defiantly ready."

"Well at least I'll be able to see my feet again. And Brennan will stop fussing around me like a mother hen" she laughed as an image of Brennan sitting on a nest full of eggs filled her head.

"He's just excited. You can't blame him for that"

"I know. I can't wait either. I'm just worn out that's all."

"Well it will all be over with soon and when you're holding that little one in your arms you won't even remember the kicking or morning sickness. So, have you decided on a name yet?"

"Well Brennan likes Holly or Rayne for a girl and Jack or Lucas for a boy. I was thinking about maybe Madison or Lilly for a girl and Shawn or Jamie if it's a boy."

"I could still tell you if it's a boy or girl if you want"

"I'd rather wait. I want to be surprised."

"Ok, if you're sure." He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Now you need to try and get some sleep. You're going to need all your energy once junior comes along.

"Ok ok I'm going" she said as Adam helped her up.

The baby had settled down a little so she managed to get a few hours sleep before she was woken up by a pain that started in her stomach and seemed to spread through her whole body before it disappeared. She wasn't frightened; she knew exactly what this meant. She activated her com-ring.

"Adam, what you were saying last night about the baby coming early, I think you were right" another wave of pain hit her as he answered

"Ok I'm going to get everything ready and let Brennan know. You just head down here whenever you're ready"

"Ok" she was waiting for the pain to pass before she moved.

"Shal?" Brennan was already at her side.

"Adam told me the baby's coming. I though you might need me." She didn't need him and he knew it but it was sweet of him to offer anyway. He helped her get to her feet then they walked together to the lab.

Jesse and Emma were both in the lab helping Adam set everything up when Shalimar and Brennan got there.

Adam helped Shal get settled then ran a scan.

"How far apart are the contractions?" Adam asked the feral as he went into doctor mode

"Not very far apart. Only 2 or 3 minutes and they're getting stronger" Brennan answered him as Shalimar screamed when more pain hit her.

"Ok. I was expecting that. Feral babies don't usually like to wait. Its ok shal, it won't be long now" he stroked his feral daughter's forehead as she growled in pain.

3 hours later and after a lot of screaming, growling and pushing Shalimar was holding her beautiful blonde haired, brown eyed baby girl in her arms.

Adam had scanned the little one as soon as she was born and confirmed that as well as being perfectly healthy she was half feral and half elemental. They weren't sure yet which was going to be the stronger side. They probably wouldn't find out until she was a few months old.

Brennan slowly took his baby daughter from her mother's arms and started making cooing noises at her.

"So does our newest team mate have a name yet?" Emma asked as she smiled at the baby and tickled her chin.

"Well we weren't too sure at first" Shalimar said

"But we decided on Madison-Rayne Mulwray."

Little Madison-Rayne Mulwray hiccupped and grabbed her daddy's finger.


	6. Shocks and Sandcastles

Disclaimer: I don't own mutant x I just borrow them for these stories

Ok guys by this point of the story Madison-Rayne Mulwray is 4 months old and everyone calls her Maddie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Shocks and Sandcastles**

It was 4 o'clock in the morning and Maddie was awake. And when Maddie woke up she did her best to wake everyone else up.

The little one was lying in her cot kicking her tiny legs; her normally beautiful little face was red from crying. She immediately stopped crying when she heard her mother walk over to her. Shalimar picked her baby daughter up and gently cradled her in her arms.

"What's the matter Maddie?" the feral spoke softly

"Are you hungry sweetheart?"

She carried the little one up to the kitchen and put her in the bouncer chair that had been left there earlier while she took a bottle out of the fridge and put it in the microwave to heat up. She was tickling the baby's tummy when Jesse walked in. She had to try hard not to laugh. The hair on one side of the molecular's head was sticking up.

"Sorry Jess. I hoped I'd gotten her quieted down before she woke any one else up"

She smiled at him as she took the warm bottle out of the microwave and lifted the baby into her arms again.

"It's ok. I don't mind" he was making cooing sounds at his little niece while Shalimar fed her.

"I'm surprised Brennan didn't hear her too"

"He probably did but we decided that because ferals are kind of nocturnal I would handle the night feeds."

Maddie had fallen back to sleep as soon as she finished her bottle so Shal settled her back in her cot. She stood for a few minutes and watched her little girl sleep. Sometimes she just couldn't believe that this amazing little thing was hers. She had little wisps of blonde curly hair on top of her head and big brown eyes. She had little dimples when she smiled that she got from Brennan. She was already a daddy's girl; she'd smile and giggle whenever she saw Brennan and he adored her just as much back.

3 hours later and the baby was awake again. Shal got her up and dressed in little pink dungarees and a matching hat that Emma had bought her then headed out to see if anyone else was awake.

When she got there she found that everyone was awake.

"There's my little princess" Brennan said as he took his little girl from Shalimar's arms. Maddie laughed and kicked her little legs as she looked at her daddy.

"How was she last night?" Brennan asked as he bounced the baby in his arms.

"Ok. She woke up a couple of times but she wasn't too bad."

Shalimar handed Brennan the baby's bottle so he could feed her while Shal had her own breakfast.

Shalimar had been desperate to start getting back out on missions with the others so Brennan was going to stay at home with Maddie. Adam wanted to run some scans on the baby so Shal kissed her daughter on the head and Brennan took her to the lab. There were rattles and toys all over the lab to keep her occupied while Adam scanned her. They hadn't even needed the toys, Maddie had gurgled away happily enjoying all of the attention from her daddy and granddad.

When Adam let the little one grab his finger he got a surprise. She sent a little bolt of electricity up his arm.

"Ouch." It didn't really hurt much he was just a bit surprised.

"What is it? What's wrong?" the elemental instinctively picked up his daughter.

"Nothings wrong she just shocked me. Her elemental side must be kicking in."

"That's my girl" Brennan said proudly as he swung his daughter through the air and kissed her forehead. The baby squealed and giggled at her daddy.

Shalimar couldn't believe it when Brennan told her about Maddie shocking Adam. She'd thought it would be a few months yet before Maddie started using her elemental powers. Her feral powers had been evident even before she was born and her eyes would flash yellow like Shalimar's when she was throwing a tantrum.

They decided that they needed to celebrate and as it was such a nice day Adam suggested that they all got to the beach together.

They knew that there was no way they were going to be able to fit 5 adults, the baby and everything they needed onto a car so they took the Helix.

When they got to the beach the girls settled themselves on a blanket with Maddie while the guys were being mature adults and building sandcastles. Jesse was trying to bury Brennan in the sand and was succeeding as the girls laughed at them.

"Look at that Maddie, the genius under all that sand is your daddy" Shalimar was holding the baby up so she could see Brennan while Emma laughed. Adam was building a very complicated sandcastle until it got kicked over when Brennan dug himself out of the sand and chased Jesse.

They decided to head home once it started getting cold. It was getting near Maddie's bedtime and Shalimar didn't want to have her out to late. When they got back Brennan and Shalimar went to get the baby settled. Brennan sat rocking the little one in his arms until she fell asleep then Shal tucked her into her cot.

"She's so amazing" Brennan said in awe as he looked at their sleeping baby.

"Yeah she's gonna break some hearts one day" Shalimar replied as she gently stroked the little girls head.

"Adam says she's going to be really strong" Brennan said

"Of course she's going to be strong; she's a combination of us. We're just going to have to teach her how to make the most of that strength."


	7. Birthday Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Maddie Mulwray.

Hey guys this is the last chapter of this story but it won't be the last you'll be seeing of Madison-Rayne Mulwray. She will be back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Birthday Girl**

Shalimar couldn't believe that her little girl was a year old already. It only seemed like yesterday that she found out Maddie was on her way. She been surprised by Brennan this passed year. He'd been an amazing father to Maddie. He'd been there for her right from the moment she was born. He'd changed her nappies, fed her, bathed her, soothed her when she couldn't sleep and held her hands when she took her first steps. The little one already had so much of his personality. He'd even been her first word.

It had been 3 weeks ago and Shal was had the little one in her high chair feeding her some breakfast when Brennan had walked in. As soon as the little girl saw her dad she said it. "Dada" they couldn't believe their daughter had said her first word.

Since that day she'd learned to say "mama" whenever she saw Shalimar, she called Adam "gangan" because she couldn't say granddad yet. She was calling Emma "mema" which was close enough but Jesse was happy because she could pronounce "Jess." Shalimar was hoping she might manage to say feral soon but right now she was busy getting dressed for her birthday party.

Shal had put her in her little pink party dress with tiny white socks and cute pink bows for her hair. She was having trouble getting Maddie to keep her socks on; she kept kicking them off and giggling every time her mother had to pick them up. After 10 minutes she finally managed to get the little girl dressed then went to find Brennan.

He was in the kitchen helping Emma decorate Maddies cake, although he was actually distracting her more than helping as he kept tickling her neck and making her giggle. The cake had a bunny made from icing and 'Happy Birthday Maddie' written on it.

"Dada" Maddie shouted when she saw him.

"Good morning birthday girl" Brennan kissed his daughter on the top of her head and started dancing around the room with her in his arms, squealing with laughter.

They had decorated the whole of Sanctuary with balloons, streamers and banners with 'Happy 1st Birthday Maddie' written on them. They were playing kids party songs on the CD player in the recreation room where the party was going to be. There was an enormous pile of presents in one corner of the room.

After the cake was ready they all headed to the rec room, Shal and Brennan sat in the middle of the room with Maddie while everyone sang happy birthday to her and helped her blow out the candles on her cake. Then they started unwrapping her presents.

Adam had given her two presents; the first was a big pink teddy bear with 'Maddie' written across its tummy. The second was a tiny silver bangle with 'Madison-Rayne Mulwray' engraved in between a lightening bolt and a cat.

"The lightening bolt and the cat represent the two sides of Maddie's powers and the two people she got those powers from." He said as he looked at his granddaughter and her parents. Shalimar look like she might cry so they started opening Emma's present. It was a little certificate that said that a star had been named 'Maddie's Star' for her.

"I wanted to get her something as unique as she is" Emma said as Shalimar squeezed her friend's hand.

Jesse's present was probably one of the most special presents she would get in her whole life. He'd had an MX com-ring made for her. It was hanging on a little silver chain so she could wear it around her neck until she was a bit older. She giggled as her dad fastened it around her neck. Brennan and Shal had gotten her every to a little girl could want.

By the time they finished opening all of her presents it was already her bedtime and she was getting grouchy so Shal asked Adam to help her put her to bed. She wanted to talk to Adam alone for a minute.

"That bracelet is beautiful Adam" she said as they both watched the little one fall asleep.

"A beautiful girl needs a beautiful bracelet" he said with a smile.

"I still have the one you gave me, that first birthday after you brought me here" she walked over to a little box she kept beside her bed and took out a small silver bracelet, a little bigger than Maddie's. It had 'Shalimar' engraved on it beside a cat.

Adam put his arm around his oldest daughters shoulders as they walked back to the rec room to help the others clear up.

Madison-Rayne Mulwray rolled over in her sleep, the tiny silver bracelet on her wrist glittering in the light from her night light and dreams of teddy bears filling her head.


End file.
